Wonderland Spies
by Pink Peppermint
Summary: *read inside for full sum* Three girls, Alice, Summer and Autumn, are spies for The Country of Spades, ruled by the wicked Bandersnatch. They are sent on a mission: uncover secrets from each territory in The Country of Hearts, if they want to find out about their past before they were dropped into Wonderland.


Summary: Three girls, Alice, Summer and Autumn, are spies for The Country of Spades, ruled by the wicked Bandersnatch. They are sent on a mission: uncover secrets from each territory in The Country of Hearts, if they want to find out about their past before they were dropped into Wonderland. But, if either of the trio fall in love, they are automatically to be hunted down. Can these girls survive the terrible frights of a "Wonder Wonder World", and can they uncover their past?!

***CHAPTER 1 IS REWRITTEN***

**Hi. These ideas just keep coming and coming and spams up the entire motherfucking joker/clover/heart no kuni no alice fanfiction place. I apologize.**

**I own Summer and Autumn, and Justin the bandersnatch All the other characters belong to Quinrose.**

**My two OC's are originally from my other fanfic, "Fate". **

**YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ "Fate" TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY. but if you have, keep in mind that this story could be a "what if" spinoff. Kind of. ;) soooo...yeah! :D little hints here n there, and maybe even references. **

**NONE OF THE OUTSIDERS REMEMBER THEIR PAST. THEY ONLY REMEMBER WAKING UP ONE DAY IN THE COUNTRY OF SPADES.**

**UPDATE: thank you, Otakuforever13 for helping me! And also leaving a review. I added more to this chapter, and more details. I also managed to get a storyline planned out.**

**BTW: THE CHARACTERS MAY SEEM MONTONE AT FIRST, BUT AS THE STORY PROGRESSES, THEIR PERSONALITIES START TO SHOW. VERY DISTINCTIVELY TOO. ESPECIALLY AUTUMN. AHAHAHAH. I LOVE AUTUMN. :)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Another Round of the Infamous Game of Hearts**

* * *

**Autumn POV:**

"You understand, correct?"

"Yes sir. " We all replied in unision.

"You are dismissed. "

We walked out of his bedroom. Summer groaned beside me. "_Another _mission?!"

Alice shrugged. "At least after this one, we'll get to know our past. "

I scoffed. "I hate all this spy crap. Why _us? _Why can't he just send like, a faceless or something. "

Alice answered my question with a whisper. "It's because we all have a beating heart. We are all...an Outsider. "

Of course I knew that. We were told that a million times. But the thing is, we all lost our memory before we came to Wonderland. We all had no idea who we were. The only thing we were told was that Alice came here before Summer and I, and that Justin, the Bandersnatch, has all our memories. Apparently, we were this thing called an "Outsider"-someone who was not born in this World, this "game". We also have a "heart" instead of a clock.

"Do you think the Country of Hearts have other Outsiders?" I asked. "Since, you know, it's the country of...hearts. "

"Hopefully. Maybe we'll find something out about ourselves. " Summer said miserably. I smacked her. "What territory did you guys get anyways? I got Amusement Park. " I scrunched up my nose. "Fucking Cheshire Cat and Gowland. "

"I got Hatter Mansion," Alice replied.

I snorted. "Good luck getting in. " I turned to Summer. "Which leaves you..?"

"Heart Castle. " She replied, knitting her brows together. "I have to befriend the damnned Queen, god fuck my life. "

I giggled. "I guess I got the best of you all," I sang happily.

"What about the Clock Tower?" Sumner inquired.

Alice waved her hand dismissively. "You know what we were told- neutral territory equals nada, nothing important there. "

"Right. "

We continued to walk down the hallway until we reached our bedroom-we all shared one, of course. We started to pack everything- our spy gadgets, important documents, equipment, potions, etc.

"All done?" I asked, quickly scanning the room for anything else we missed.

"Pree sure that's it. Oh! Our vials. " Alice ran to our wardrobe and opened up a secret hidden compartment- inside were three vials, all filled to the brim with liquid. She grabbed them and turned around, walking back to us. "Can't forget these. "

"Mm, let's go. I wanna get there within five time periods." Summer said as she stared out the window. "Do you think it's April season there?"

"Who knows. Who cares? Finish our mission, return here and BAM- we have our memories. "

"But what will we do with them?" Alice inquired. "What is the point of knowing our past, when we can't do anything to change it?"

"At the very least, we will _know." _I simply said as I started to walk out. "Let's catch a ride on the dragon, huh?"

* * *

**Alice POV:**

I landed softly on the grass when the dragon dropped us in the middle of the damned sky. Thank god for Spy lessons, or I would have died.

"I'm heading out now. " I said as I stared at the other two. They nodded. "Good luck," Summer and Autumn both said. I smiled. "We'll all need it, won't we?"

I trudged along a dirt path until I came to a gate. Curiously, I peeked around. Was no one here guarding it? What a terrible security risk. Dumb Hatter.

Finally, two kids known as "Tweedle Dee", and "Tweedle Dum" came outside arguing. Based on my research, I knew these kids were the Bloody twins. I wonder if they are true to their name, though?

I gingerly walked up to them, feeling my dress float around me. It was a blue dress, with simple lace and a bow below my neck. Beneath, inside my bra, I had a pocket knife. My bow on my head could be turned into a knife, and my ring opened up to reveal deadly poison. I had to keep weapons on me, as Justin warned that the roleholders in heart were...well, let's say, pervs.

My orders rung in my ears: "Gather important information, such as how skilled their faceless are, how much money they have, weapons they own, and other stuff you might come across that seems important. Regularily report their personality, weaknesses, and strength. Also find out important secrets about each roleholder, and find out relationships they have with each other. I expect a weekly report. If anything else I find I need, I will send you a message from the JubJub bird. If anyone is to find out about your position, you are to kill him, and then destroy his not worry, you are an Outsider-the rules of the game do not apply to you. Also, if you fall in love, I will personally torture you, and then erase your memories. You cannot escape me. You understand, correct?"

I shivered. Justin was very mean at times, but I felt grateful that he even took us in. I remember the day all three of us woke up in the Country of Spades, having no idea who we were. We didn't even know each other. Then, Justin found us, and told us in exchange for housing and food, we would work for him as assassins and spies. With no other choice, we agreed.

Each day he trained us. He was a strict but gentle instructor, I guess. He hardly hit us, but when he did, it left marks for weeks. We had to take acting lessons, physical exams, gun lessons, and everything else. It was hard training. I guess the worst was torture and poison training. We had to learn to withstand every type of poison and torture. I shuddered at the memories.

I now stood in front of the gate, the two twins had still not noticed me. I cleared my throat, and acted nervously. "Um, excuse me? Where am I..?" I asked them. They turned their heads around, their blue and red eyes meeting mine. Their eyes widened. "Alice...?!"

I stood there, speechless. How did they know my name? "...Uh...Do I know you..?"

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Onee-chan is back!" They cried out, and ran up hugging me. I stood there; frozen. I didn't expect this at all. I knew them...but how did they know _me? _

"Hey you brats, what're you screaming abou-" Said the man I knew as Elliot, who happened to be walking by the gate, with the mafia leader known as Blood Dupre.

"Alice?" They asked in unison, their voices clearly showing that they were surpised it was me, and it was hard for them to believe.

Suddenly, my mouth spoke with me noticing. "Blood...?"

For some reason, I felt tears swim in the back of my eyes. I shook my head. What was wrong with me? I didn't even know this guy, and I'm crying? What the..?

I cocked my head to the side. He looked so..._familair_. Was it only because I did research on all of them? Ah, that must be it. _  
_

I smiled at them, and said "Hi, my name is Alice, pleased to meet you. May I ask, where am I?"

* * *

**Summer POV:**

Autumn and I watched Alice leave. I turned to Autumn. "Which way is Heart Castle?"

She shrugged. "Just wander around until you meet that directionally-challenged retard Knave of Hearts, or better yet, the Prime Min. "

I grunted. "Why am I stuck with the Heart Castle? You're assignment is so easy. You can just simply get friendly, then go through documents and go home, and BAM! You got your memories back. Meanwhile, Alice and I have to freaking get friendly. " I grumbled.

Autumn rolled her eyes. "I've got that stupid cat with his gay ass riddles. I have to act stupid and flirt. Plus, I have to listen to god-awful music. And live in an Amusement Park. AMUSEMENT PARK. Please let me survive. "

I laughed. "Oh, it really is bad, good luck, bitch. "

"Har-har. Have fun, whore. "

I walked away feeling giddy. For some reason, I always felt safer and more at home with Autumn rather than Alice. I also would never call Alice a bitch. I wonder why? We've all had our memories wipped at the same time; why did I seem to be friendlier with Autumm?

I shook my head. Maybe we had more in common? Maybe it's because Alice didn't swear often, and Autumn and I did? Our names, maybe? Now that I think about it, why are mine and Autumn's named after seasons, and Alice's is just a regular name?

My head went fuzzy with tons of questions, all of them unanswered. I decided to head to Heart Castle first, and befriend the Prime Minister and insane Queen.

I glanced at my outfit. I wore the same outfit as Alice; only in purple. I also had hearts instead of a bow. My outfit was very similar; only it had no lace, and no ribbons meaning it could have been pure coincidence if Autumn, Alice and I had the same dress. We were ordered to not know each other- hard, I know. All of our clothes had the same thing- tracking device on each of us, secret weapons and poisons.

I walked down the dirt path, taking in the scenery before me. I found it weird how I felt most relaxed during missions. Was it normal? I never asked Alice or Autumn that. Somehow, I felt like they wouldn't understand.

I heard a rustle beside me. I jumped back, ready to pounce if it was a bear or anything dangerous. Instead, the bush produced the infamous Knave of Hearts. I mentally facepalmed. Lost, again?

He noticed me right away, his sad smile that was etched into his face suddenly turned into a huge grin. His eyes crinkled, and his teeth were dazzling. I stepped back once more, wondering if he was about to rape me.

"SUMMER!" He yelled with joy. He ran lightning speed to me, and pulled me against him, his grip tight. "I knew you would come back, ahaha!"

"Um...Do I know you...?"

He looked down at my face, and must have seen my confusion. "Summer? Are you serious?"

"..."

He must have not seen through my act, because of course I knew who he was. I did my homework. Knave of Hearts, Ace, hates his role, etc etc.

"Summer...you're my fiancée!"

...WHAT?!

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" I screamed at him, trying to get away. What the hell? Add creep to the list! He didn't even know me! Sure, I knew him, but it was from research! I squirmed around.

Suddenly, I felt this weird feeling in my stomach. It was a weird feeling. Like...this thing called loneliness? The fuck? I felt tears form in my eyes? What...?

"Ace...?" I heard myself say softly. Oh, fuck. I wasn't supposed to say that.

His grin became wider. "I knew you would remember me, Summer!"

* * *

**Autumn POV:**

I walked along the ugly path..heading towards the Amusement Park. I hate this whole spy thing. Why _us? Why me? _Why are we the only Outsiders? Why? Why did we lose our memories? Why can't we remember anything? Why are we forced to do this? Why?

I honestly _hate _this game. I hate this "game" _so much. _

I trudged along, my pink dress flowing behind me. It was like Summer and Alice's- only mine were filled with roses. It also had sequins, ribbons and lace. Mine was by far the girliest.

I finally arrived at the Amusement Park, and I saw the owner- Mary Gowland, I presumed, from my research-, staring at me. The fuck? YOU WANNA FIGHT BRO?

"Uhm," I said as I pretended to act nervous. "Excuse me, do you know where I-"

I was cut off when he screamed "AUTUMN! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE BACK!"

...The fuck?

Suddenly, a voice in my head said:

"_Well, let's play a round of the infamous_ _Game of Hearts_."

What...?

* * *

Sorry the chapter ended so badly, but im on a time rush here!

So, like or not? Review, and let me know!

peace.

**-pink peppermint. **


End file.
